the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collective term for all parallel universes in existence. History Despite being the very first to discover it, the Dark Lord of Metta Helgoth didn't believe in the presence of other dimensions as a supernatural phenomenon. He thought these so-called realms was in fact the reaction of a mind "dissipating into the flow of energy lurking in the shadows" and accepting its fate. This feeling of peace would only be a normal consequence of whatever was out there. Helgoth also thought only the weak would tolerate the loss of their belief that they were not alone in the Earthly Plane. Hell was a dimension introduced to mankind in the Bible. It is, in many religions, a place of suffering that the soul is believed to reside in after death, and is allgedly the dominion of Satan. According to mythology, Tartarus, the deepest, darkest, and most sinister area of the underworld, was the place where Zeus imprisoned Kronos, according to Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Like other similar religious terms, hell is used as a swear word by both mutants and Fobbles, often in a context of surprise or dislike of the person the word is directed towards. Saying "Go to Hell" or "See you in Hell" were both expletives meant to insult or threaten whomever they were directed to. Another use was in the phrase "There will be Hell to pay." They can also be used when either startled or expressing disbelief regarding someone's story, evidenced by the phrases "What the hell is that?" and "Like hell you are!," respectively. A similar phrase, "Where the hell are you going?!," can be used in the context of the former. A more toned-down version of the expletive is known as "Heck." Beings destined for hell were considered "damned." The word "damn" is also sometimes used as an expletive, either for emphasis (eg, when describing how good someone is at their profession) or to curse someone. Universes Earthly Plane The universe where Earth is located, alongside the other planets of the Solar system, and a vast number of other celestial bodies and galaxies. (Superquack) Earrus' Universe This refers to the mysterious realm where Earrus ruled supreme over his people. Other Dimension This referred to a pocket dimension beyond both space and hyperspace, ruled by Earrus. While it appeared to be a vast expanse of storm-gray nothingness, it did contain colored, swirling nebulae, and stars which were described by their God as "shining holes of darkness". Astral Dimension The Astral Dimension is a parallel dimension in which the astral form of organisms exist purely detached from their physical bodies. In a simplified way, the Astral Dimension contains the 'soul' while the Earthly Plane merely contains the physical form of organisms. This dimension is incredibly close to the Earthly Plane, as some actions made toward the individual within the Earth Plane can have dramatic effects on their form within the Astral Dimension. Hell A mysterious and mostly unknown dimension, hell is portrayed in certain religions as the dark place where the souls of the damned resided. In the Christian faith, hell is the place where the souls of those who did not accept the Christian God or Jesus Christ as their savior go after death or Judgement Day, and is the dominion of Satan. According to mythology, Tartarus is the deepest, darkest, and most sinister area of the underworld. It is here where the souls of the wicked and evil are sent and it is also the place where Zeus imprisoned Kronos, according to Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Desire Dimension The Pleasure Dimension was a dimension which manifested the wants and desires of those exposed to it. Afterlife A mysterious and mostly unknown dimension, the afterlife is the land of the dead. The closest area to the afterlife is a mental location called Oblivion. Bacterial Dimension The Bacterial Dimension is the place where all germs are created. However, it is not a pleasant place at all, and so germs frequently leave it, distributing their numbers across the Multiverse. Hyperspace Hyperspace was a dimension of space-time that could only be entered at extremely fast speeds, and so it was coterminous with space, with a unique point in space being associated with a unique point in hyperspace. It was the alternate state of existence used by aircraft to achieve faster-than-light travel. While a number of aspects of hyperspace remained mysterious to astrophysicists, it was clear that hyperspace shortened travel times. Zeus' Dimension To prepare him for his battle with Nebelon, Zeus created an exact parallel dimension as to the Earthly Plane. It shows all movement and action that occur within the Earthly Plane, and yet no action within Zeus' Dimension will ever have an effect on the Earthly Plane. In this way, the dimension could be used as a battleground away from the Earthly Plane, in order to keep the public safe. Inter-Dimensional travel Traveling between universes through the Multiverse is incredibly difficult and usually requires a lot of energy. The Astral Dimension can be accessed by souls through Astral Projection; physical bodies cannot enter that dimension. Certain applications of mutantry, such as Hyper Vision and Disappearing, are theorized to allow mutants to see and even enter other dimensions. Behind the scenes Hyper Vision is a power that enhances the user's eyesight, allowing them to see with amazing clarity and detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in another dimension. Appearances Notes and references Category:Astronomy Category:D.I.T. Literary Universe Category:Locations Category:The Super Babies universe